villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim (Edward Scissorhands)
Jim was the main antagonist of Edward Scissorhands. He was Edward's arch-nemesis and Kim's ex-boyfriend. Biography Wanting money to buy a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks and breaks into his parents' house. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward escapes. Despite Kim's mad insistence that they return for him, Jim angrily shouts they do not go back. While the family is setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates an angel ice sculpture. The shavings from the ice create an effect of falling snow, which Kim dances under. Jim calls out to Kim, distracting her, and Edward accidentally makes a cut on the palm of her hand. Jim says that Edward had intentionally harmed her and uses this as an opportunity to attack Edward in a jealous rage. Then he roughly shoves him out of the Boggs' house. When Kim sees this, she immediately breaks up with Jim and screams at him to leave. Then Jim goes to his friend's van to get drunk. The situation gets worse when Kevin is almost run over by Jim's drunken friend. Edward pushes Kevin out of the way and in a state of excited panic, accidentally cuts Kevin's face, making witnesses think he was deliberately attacking Kevin. Furious, Jim charges at Edward to attack him and Edward cuts his right arm. When everyone hears the police siren, Edward flees back to his hilltop mansion and the neighbors form into an angry mob and follow him. Kim heads to the mansion before the neighbors can get there and reunites with Edward. Jim follows them and brutally attacks Edward, who doesn't retaliate until Jim slaps and pushes Kim. Edward stabs him in the stomach and pushes him away to fall out of a window to his death. Personality Coming soon! Trivia * Jim is very similar to Gaston: They do not reveal how truly evil they are until the end; as well, both start off as arrogant jerks, but they become jealous and violent when the females fall in love with the main protagonists. They also both share the same fate; however, they both fall differently. Gaston's jealousy gets the better of him and, determined to kill the Beast, stabs him with a knife, making him swing his arm in pain and for Gaston to lose his balance. The Beast also starts to lose his balance, but Belle pulls him back up, making Gaston fall off the roof to his death whilst Jim gets stabbed by Edward and falls out the window to his death. * He is also similar to Victor Quartermaine: Both are in love with the females, but their rivals are the male protagonists. They also believe their rival to be impure (Quartermaine because Tottington falls in love with an animal and Jim because Kim falls in love with Edward and he doesn't have human hands). Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:In love villains Category:Gunmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Incriminators Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Provoker Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Frauds Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bullies